


Someday I'll Love

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eye Contact, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: this is about how much I hate eye contact. and anxiety.
Series: Poetry lifes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899





	Someday I'll Love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> this is based on my experiences with panic attacks. this is different for everyone.  
> if you need help with any mental health issues please tell someone. trust me it will help.  
> good luck humans. I wish you all the best!  
> -RM

Someday I’ll Love 

The way eyes stare 

Those orbs of color 

The way they make me feel 

When they stare

The bubble slowly rising toward the moon about to pop 

And release the panic & unease within 

But before it breaks they finally look away 

Heaving breaths calm me down 

And Back to earth, we go.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> give Kudos if you like.  
> -RM


End file.
